Une phobie de Noël
by qianshee
Summary: Joyeux Noël Aigie-san ! - Visiter Hong-Kong en période de fêtes n'est pas la meilleure idée que le vieux Chine ait eue. Surtout quand on connaît son mépris à cet égard. Non, il n'aime pas Noël.


**Yo ! Et joyeux Noël !**

 **Je cherchais désespérément l'inspiration pour le cadeau que j'avais promis à Aigie-san (coucou à toi !) et la Ficothèque Ardente est venue à mon secours. Des contraintes à choisir et hop, mon idée était là, prête à être appliquée. Et j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit ! Ce que j'aimerais faire plus souvent, car je n'ai jamais écrit autant ! L'inspiration divine m'est tombée dessus ce jour-là, un truc de dingue ! Donc, très chère amie, vous, très chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS autant que moi !**

 **(je préviens au passage pour les non-fan qu'une petite part de slash/yaoi surviendra... je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu résister !)**

* * *

« Pff... c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ces embouteillages ! »

Chine était agacé. Au volant de sa Geely Emgrand GT, il était bloqué depuis des heures. D'abord sur les autoroutes, puis sur les plus petites routes, et enfin au centre-même d'Hong-Kong, sa destination finale. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trois jours pour venir, quand même ! C'était un amer record qui commençait à bien faire. Mais il était près du but, alors il ne céda pas complètement au désespoir. Il envoya plutôt un message à Jia, qui serait bien entendu ravi de l'accueillir d'ici une quarantaine de minutes, GPS à l'appui.

Même si lorsqu'il regarda son GSM cinq minutes après, la seule réponse qui s'afficha fut un « tu fais chier, le vieux ! » plein d'aigreur. Il haussa les épaules. De la part d'un adolescent encore gamin dans sa tête, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait dû l'interrompre en pleine partie d'Over-truc, sans doute, mais il n'en avait rien à cirer ; il n'avait pas passé un temps infini dans le froid de son automobile pour se retrouver sans rien faire devant une porte close derrière laquelle vivait en ermitage un sale gosse plein d'immaturité et sans le moindre respect pour ses aînés ! Si Jia ne venait pas lui ouvrir, foi de maître incontesté de kung-fu, il faisait voler l'obstacle gênant en miettes !

Mais pour l'heure, sa liberté d'action était toujours entravée par les nombreux véhicules qui l'entouraient. Véhicules qui, malgré sa colère, ne plieraient pas s'il lui prenait l'envie de leur donner quelques coups de poing et de pied rageurs pour les faire dégager de là et libérer le passage. Il divaguait. Un feu passa au rouge sous son nez, il soupira ; il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

 _Ding dong !_

Chine jura. Mon bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, le Hongkongais, à ainsi bouder sa sonnette ? Et qu'il ne fasse pas l'innocent, elle marchait très bien, il pouvait l'entendre résonner à travers la porte ! Son humeur, déjà bien entachée, descendit encore d'un cran. Quand il se présentera – enfin ! – à lui ou qu'il le trouverait quelque part dans la maison après avoir mis sa lourde menace à exécution, il lui collera une bonne trempe, exactement comme lorsqu'il était tout jeune et qu'il faisait, souvent avec l'aide de Young-Soo, d'insupportables bêtises qui lui donnaient mal de crâne. Ça n'allait pas de faire attendre un vieil homme dans le froid, un vingt-deux décembre ?!

« _Tā mā_ , Jia ! Mais tu vas bouger ton c... »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à agripper violemment celui qui depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes l'irritait intensément, il suspendit son geste, jusqu'à finalement ramener sa main à lui, la glissant dans la manche opposée, vif. Une attitude qui, si elle n'était en soi pas violente, criait haut et fort que son poil était hérissé, qu'il était prêt à mordre à la moindre provocation.

« Excuse-nous, Yao, lança placidement le Japonais face à lui, nous jouions. Jia fait du thé et prépare les biscuits, viens. »

Il se décala et la désagréable nation put enfin se mettre au chaud, non sans grommeler quelques insultes en mandarin, pour être sûr que l'autre asiatique, à qui il avait enseigné jadis cette langue, comprenne bien son mécontentement.

Il fut conduit dans le salon qui faisait également office de salle-à-manger, tout proche de la cuisine d'où il pouvait entendre le Hongkongais chantonner sur le dernier rap à la mode qu'un de ses chanteurs avait produit. Il haussa un sourcil. Tout cela le dépassait et il ne parvenait pas, malgré quelques efforts, à comprendre l'intérêt d'une telle musicalité. Il s'assit à la table sur un tabouret en bois clair et attendit que le thé et les biscuits soient servis et que surtout, le plus jeune d'eux tous s'excuse pour son comportement irrespectueux. Il n'en fut rien. Quand le petit brun parut avec les tasses et les minuscules gâteaux, il affichait le même air blasé qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'ils se voyaient et le bonheur de l'avoir chez lui semblait se lire sur ses traits presque enfantins. Yao fit la moue. Avec le soulagement d'être à l'intérieur, il n'avait plus forcément envie de lui coller la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, mais elle pourrait rapidement revenir s'il continuait ses puérilités.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Jia ! » lança-t-il, sévère.

Le garçon posa devant lui ce qu'il avait préparé, ne retirant qu'un écouteur sur les deux fichés jusque là dans ses oreilles. Il deviendra sourd, un jour, se dit l'aîné. Et ça sera bien fait pour lui.

« Je te signale que quand tu m'as envoyé cet SMS, tu as été le premier à ne pas me saluer, répondit, tout plein d'impertinence la région administrative. Je ne te dois donc rien. »

Chine se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant une exaspération nouvelle monter doucement mais sûrement en lui. Il décida de ne pas répondre à ce jeunot tout plein de culot. Ils n'en auraient pas fini, sinon, et Japon, silencieux pour l'instant, interviendrait forcément, et bizarrement pas à son avantage. Hong-Kong chercha cependant les hostilités en l'houspillant sur un détail qui ne lui était plus revenu depuis une trentaine de secondes ;

« Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi ; tu as dit « je serai là dans quarante minutes » et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, tu n'étais toujours pas là. J'avais réglé mon temps de jeu pour pouvoir t'accueillir à temps, mais tu comprends bien que je n'allais pas poireauter davantage. Sous l'insistance de Kiku, nous avons recommencé une partie. »

La main de Chine trembla sur la anse de sa tasse. Japon prit une teinte qui aurait pu faire penser à une écrevisse avec une perruque noire sur la tête.

« Tu aurais dû attendre, reprocha le coupable de telles accusations. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais attendu.

\- Mais à notre différence, tu n'as pas de parties endiablées de Tekken sur le feu. Les absents ont toujours tort. »

Vert de colère, Chine tapa du biscuit qu'il tenait en main sur la table. Il connaissait assez bien Tekken, ce jeu était toujours sur l'écran de sa télévision quand Hong-Kong venait et ce dernier avait toujours tenté de l'y initier Il s'écria ;

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une partie de Tekken a été suffisante pour me faire attendre tout ce temps ?!

\- Japon devait prendre sa revanche à chaud. Et vu qu'il ne l'a pas eue, il a réclamé une autre revanche. Qu'il a encore perdue. On aurait bien continué mais ton acharnement sur la sonnette était pénible pour les oreilles. »

Cette fois, Chine répondit sans se faire prier et s'enlisa dans ses jurons et dans sa mauvaise foi – ou alors était-ce celle des deux autres nations ? – à un tel point que quand il alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard, un peu calmé, il ne sut plus trop ce qu'il avait raconté.

* * *

Ce fut des palabres plein de colère et des bruits de brisure d'il ne savait quoi qui le tirèrent du sommeil peut-être un peu plus tôt que prévu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait, ces deux grands enfants ? Combattant la fatigue qui emplissait encore son esprit et ses yeux qu'il trouvait bien embrumés, Yao se leva et troqua son pyjama panda un peu trop serrant, surtout au niveau des fesses contre une tenue confortable mais traditionnelle. Elle était un peu vieille, un peu usée car il la portait depuis plus de trente ans, mais ça irait ; personne « d'important » ne le verrait aujourd'hui. Repos repos repos. C'était son mot d'ordre. Puis, une fois que ses cheveux furent attachés en une queue de cheval assez négligée mais qui dégageait son visage, il inspira un bon goût, espéra que le petit-déjeuner serait prêt à être immédiatement consommé et disparut dans les escaliers.

La pièce commune n'était plus exactement comme la veille. Mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance de s'y attarder, on le mit en garde ;

« Attention, Yao, y'a des bouts de verre partout. »

Et effectivement, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses doigts de pied nus se trouvaient des débris coupants qu'il ne sut pas identifier au premier regard. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il constata que presque l'entièreté de la pièce était en bazar, mais que quelque chose commençait doucement à prendre forme. Quelque chose qui lui fit doucement grincer des dents.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? poursuivit Hong-Kong, sortant des toilettes avec une ramassette. On est le vingt-trois. Et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ton petit-ami est proche de cet allumé de Tino, Jia, mais tout ceci ne me plaît pas !

\- Tu peux aussi remercier Arthur, c'est lui qui m'a fait goûter pour la première fois aux joies de Noël. »

Aux joies de Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Un bon paquet d'inepties et d'absurdités. Yao leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur eux pour les aider dans l'élaboration de cette boucherie ! Il avisa le Japonais qui, tout sourire, ce qui était rare, accrochait une guirlande par-dessus le cadre d'une peinture très chère offerte par ses bons soins quelques années auparavant. Un bonnet rouge au pompon blanc était juché sur sa tête.

« Toi aussi ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas Noël.

\- Il faut vraiment s'appeler Yao pour ne pas aimer Noël de toute manière, crut bon d'ajouter le plus jeune. Mais si tu as faim, attends juste que j'aie fini de déblayer le chemin car ton petit-déjeuner t'attend dans la cuisine avec une bouilloire encore chaude pour ton thé. »

Deux minutes plus tard, le bougon aîné put passer, regardant d'où il était, caché derrière sa tasse, tout ce remue-ménage avec mépris. Ces traditions manquaient vraiment d'intérêt ! En soi, qu'on fête la naissance du Christ ne le dérangeait pas – même s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde – mais ce qui l'ennuyait davantage, c'est qu'on offrait, offrait, offrait encore et encore des présents pour cette occasion. C'était devenu presque obligatoire et ne pas y participer relevait presque de l'hérésie. Est-ce que tous, humains et nations, se prenaient pour des petits Jésus ? Et puis tout ce buzz, toute cette agitation qui régnaient autour de cette fête ! On en parlait deux mois à l'avance et quand enfin elle approchait, il n'y avait plus d'autre sujet de conversation à la télévision, dans les bouches et partout, absolument partout, des décorations rappelaient à quelle période de l'année on était. Ça devenait écœurant. Il laissait cette fête aux Européens, lui était bien content de son nouvel an chinois, quelques temps après. Il y avait déjà plus de sens à ses yeux de célébrer cet événement ! Et tout ne tournait pas autour de l'argent ! Ah ! Jamais il ne laisserait personne pervertir ce moment de bonheur si méconnu en dehors des frontières !

« Tu veux nous aider, Yao ? provoqua bien volontairement Jia.

\- Jamais. D'ailleurs, je vais prendre l'air. »

Une fois son repas terminé, il se leva et débarrassa. Il passa à côté d'eux sans un mot ni un regard de plus et grimpa à l'étage où des habits plus corrects et plus chauds l'attendaient. Une fois ceux-ci enfilés, il attrapa sa sacoche et bientôt, il fut à l'extérieur, rabattant bien volontiers les pans de sa large veste sur lui, pour bloquer comme il pouvait le vent.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà treize heures. Il avait dormi plus que prévu, en fait. Et il était grand temps d'aller chercher un dîner digne de ce nom.

* * *

Sa journée sans les deux asiatiques avait été plutôt bonne, et quand il revint à la nuit tombée, il était de bonne humeur à nouveau. Les murs entièrement décorés et la salle commune à vomir eurent, cependant, le don de le faire grimacer de dégoût, mais les deux garçons, installés depuis un petit moment déjà sur le canapé, deux consoles Nintendo et en pleine partie de Pokémon, n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Yao posa sa veste sur une chaise et entreprit de se faire un thé. N'empêche, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils s'y étaient mis tous les deux à fond et le rendu n'était pas horrible. Malgré le mal de crâne fulgurant que les petits lutins semblaient provoquer en lui.

Le silence, seulement entrecoupé des râleries du perdant le plus bruyant des deux et du doux vrombissement du lave-vaisselle fut brusquement interrompu par la voix de Hong-Kong, qui, en ayant eu marre de se manger des défaites à la louche, était revenu sur des pensées plus sérieuses et des informations importantes pour l'aîné et pour la prochaine journée ;

« Cette année, c'est mon tour.

\- Ton tour de quoi ? soupira Yao, feuilletant le journal de la semaine passée.

\- D'accueillir pour Noël. Demain, Emil et sa famille viennent à la maison, mais comme d'habitude, Arthur sera là aussi, avec peut-être l'un ou l'autre de ses frères. »

Le Chinois releva les yeux qu'il planta férocement sur le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que cet insupportable opium sur pattes troublerait sa quiétude et son repos ? Était-il en train de sous-entendre que ça serait mieux pour lui de s'en aller, d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était ? Est-ce que cet enfant qu'il avait élevé avec amour était en train de le mettre à la porte au profit d'une bande d'ingrats et de leur roi ? L'agacement vint pâlir ses traits.

« Très bien, je m'en irai, si tel est ton souhait. Et j'enverrai la facture d'hôtel à ce fish and chips rampant. »

Hong-Kong leva les yeux au ciel sous la colère et les insultes injustifiées de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un père. La pièce retomba dans le silence. Puis, voulant mettre la lumière sur une interrogation, il demanda ;

« Yao, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, au juste ?

\- Je ne sais plus. »

* * *

Une minuscule valise contenant le strict nécessaire pour la nuit et Yao était fin prêt à quitter, vers les seize heures de l'après-midi, la maison de Hong-Kong. Sauf que maintenant, il avait un problème : il n'arrivait plus à retrouver sa fidèle sacoche, celle qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait ! Il avait son GSM, ça oui, qu'il glissait toujours dans une poche de pantalon ou de veste, mais le petit sac, incapable de le trouver ! Et ce n'était pas la région administrative qui était enthousiaste à l'idée de l'aider, ça non. Occupé aux fourneaux, il le pressait à distance de partir, ne sachant pas à quelle heure précise les différents protagonistes de la soirée allaient arriver.

« Oh, c'est bon, s'énerva la nation chinoise, je te signale qu'il y a mon argent là-dedans ! Et que sans argent, je ne peux pas aller à l'hôtel !

\- Tu chercheras plus tard, Kiku te dépannera bien pour cette fois ! »

Ce n'était pas faux. Le Japonais avait été également jeté comme un malpropre hors de la riche habitation, ou plutôt, malgré l'invitation de Jia, il avait décidé d'accompagner Chine dans ses péripéties à l'extérieur. Le plus âgé de la bande ne l'avait que sobrement remercié, même si tout le monde savait qu'au fond de lui, son petit cœur avait fondu sous la délicate attention. Il montrerait sa gratitude plus tard.

« Je sais, se défendit-il, hargneux et de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est quand même bien embêtant ! »

Kiku apparut derrière lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses omoplates tendues. Yao frissonna mais ne se déroba pas. Quelques paroles rassurantes plus tard, et comme hypnotisé par la voix de celui qu'il aimait, il le suivait gentiment dehors.

* * *

« Nous allons dormir à la belle étoile ! cracha Chine dont le pessimisme se sentait à des kilomètres.

\- Non, tempéra Japon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu ton porte-feuille car tu es distrait que c'est mon cas ; c'est bon pour cette fois, je paie tout, hôtel et restaurant. Comme tu le dis, tu t'es décarcassé pour nous toutes ces années, je te dois bien ça. »

Une forme d'ironie était présente dans sa voix mais caresser Chine dans le sens du poil marchait toujours, vérité ou pas. Ce dernier afficha un sourire ravi à l'entente de ces douces paroles qui le mettaient en avant et une fois rassuré, ils purent avancer dans la ville, qui, déjà, perdait de sa lumière naturelle pour que d'autres, un peu plus artificielles, ne prennent sa place. Et ça ne fit pas plaisir à la vieille nation.

« Encore ces éclairages ridicules ! Regarde Kiku, il y a un Père Noël pendu à cette maison ! C'est glauque ! »

Parcourant leur itinéraire de commentaires plus sarcastiques les uns que les autres, Chine ne vit pas la distance que ses pas avalaient. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant réservé à l'avance par le plus prudent des deux, une heure et demi était déjà passée et il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois de mal de dos, de mal de pieds, de mal de langue. Ils furent bientôt assis, en tête à tête. Il sourit, se détendant enfin. Dans ce restaurant bien traditionnel, le rouge n'était pas là en raison de Noël, mais en raison des couleurs nationales. Et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir.

« Je suis content que tu aies décidé de m'accompagner, tu sais.

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus passé un petit moment tous les deux, justifia le Nippon. Pour être honnête, ça me manquait vraiment. Nous nous considérons comme un couple, mais nous sommes sans cesse séparés par les circonstances.

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de te rendre chez Jia ?

\- Parce que j'avais le sentiment que si j'y allais, tu ne tarderais pas à m'y rejoindre. Et toi ?

\- Parce que même si je ne savais pas que tu y étais, j'étais certain de t'y trouver. C'est un peu nul niveau intimité, nous ne pouvons même pas dormir ensemble, mais ces instants où le destin décide de nous réunir sont bien agréables. »

Un sourire échappa à ces deux nations qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de s'en offrir. Leur relation était vraiment étrange. Souvent tendue, parfois tendre, mais les sentiments derrière eux, étaient vrais. Vivre en se cachant n'était pas le plus facile, mais c'était une décision qu'ils avaient prise des années auparavant ; Chine et Japon, c'était comme un père et son fils, c'était malsain, c'était prohibé. Mais se retenir et se séparer n'était pas la solution.

Ils prirent leur temps pour manger leur repas. Une nuit d'amour les attendait par la suite.

* * *

Japon avait insisté pour qu'ils restent un peu en ville après leur souper. Il ne s'en cachait pas ; il appréciait l'ambiance festive de la ville de Noël, contrairement à son amant qui de toute manière, trouvait à râler sur tout.

Il attendait minuit, assis sur un banc, blotti contre le torse de la nation antique. Quelques fois, il lui offrait un baiser, pour que l'expectative soit moins pénible pour lui. Il récoltait souvent un grognement mécontent et un mouvement de jambe prouvant un certain agacement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. S'il devait à chaque fois se sentir peiné dès que Chine montrait son côté moralisateur, égoïste voire carrément d'un autre âge, il n'aurait pas fini de pleurer.

En dépit des circonstances, il lui offrit un baiser plus long et plus passionné quand les premiers pétards arrivèrent dans le ciel sombre, quand des exclamations ravies retentirent tout autour d'eux et que les gens présents s'enlacèrent en se souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Ce n'était pas le nouvel an – ils en fêtaient même deux – mais ça faisait chaud au cœur. Il n'était pas Chrétien, mais il appréciait ce moment avec l'homme qu'il aimait à sa juste valeur, nonobstant son nez de trois pieds de long.

Et contre toute attente, deux bras chauds vinrent l'entourer un peu plus et l'étreinte buccale lui fut rendue sans trop de mal.

* * *

Les coups de rein de Chine perdaient de leur superbe à mesure que la fatigue s'installait dans son corps ; ils étaient devenus moins fermes et précis, mais Japon n'était pas là pour s'en plaindre. Il était épuisé lui aussi et il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas la première fois de la nuit qu'il se jetait sur le corps dénudé de son amant pour réclamer l'attention qu'il méritait depuis quelques semaines d'absence.

Quand la satisfaction et la plénitude les frappa à nouveau et qu'il put se reposer, allongé sur celui qui était si jeune et si exigeant, il décréta que si Japon en voulait plus, il devrait attendre le matin qu'il ait rechargé ses batteries – et il ne lui donnerait à nouveau du plaisir qu'à la condition que sa vieille carcasse ne soit pas en miettes, fallait pas rêver. Cette trêve lui fut accordée sans insistance et il put fermer les yeux et profiter du silence et du cœur battant du plus petit. Silence qui ne dura pas, cependant, car le nippon était bizarrement plus loquace une fois lessivé par l'acte.

« Tu sais Yao, cette situation commence à bien faire ; j'en ai marre d'être obligé de mentir et de te considérer comme un ennemi en public. Je suis las de jouer la comédie.

\- Hm... hm...

\- Il faudrait qu'on prenne notre courage à deux mains et qu'on leur annonce, à tous, quel que soit le jugement...

\- Kiku, tu ressembles soudainement beaucoup à un personnage d'animé... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Japonais pouffa. Comme s'il en savait quelque chose ! Chine fuyait ce type de divertissement comme la peste ! Il ne jurait que par les livres et par les émissions jugées intéressantes par ses soins – même si quelques mangas étaient dissimulés sous son lit, là où personne n'était censé les trouver.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas sérieux. Je veux qu'on le dise, et si tu n'es pas d'accord, eh bien tant pis pour toi, je ne vais pas suivre tes indications sans queue ni tête éternellement ! »

C'est qu'il se rebellait en plus... Le Han laissa échapper un petit soupir d'entre ses lèvres, mais ne s'énerva pas pour autant. Kiku exerçait sur lui, parfois, comme un calmant à ses pulsions agressives.

« Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ?

\- Non, mais presque. Écoute, je t'aime, Yao, et je sais que la réciproque est vraie. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi, de pouvoir te libérer de ces entraves insupportables. Réfléchis ; plus de six ans maintenant que l'on se fréquente en tant qu'amants et on ne s'est réellement considérés comme tel que très, trop peu de fois ! Nos emplois du temps sont chargés, certes, mais on a perdu de nombreuses occasions, obligés de se cantonner à des rôles familiaux, si pas d'opposants ! »

Chine referma les yeux. Il savait tout ça. Et il en souffrait tout autant que lui. A portée de main, de bouche, mais pourtant si loin. Leurs regards criaient un désir commun qu'ils ne pouvaient assouvir.

« Et puis, termina le pays du soleil levant sur un ton bien plus léger, si nous nous assumions enfin, tu ne serais pas obligé de faire des efforts surhumains à chaque rencontre pour nous combler mutuellement. Ta santé, si fragile, ô vieil homme, n'en serait qu'améliorée ! »

L'argument choc qui fit pencher la balance. Mais pas complètement. Chine raffermit sa prise sur son compagnon et renversa les positions. Ses mains se glissèrent sur son adorable visage rougi par l'effort et le désir qu'il sentait à nouveau contre son bas-ventre. Il avait dit pas encore, bon sang !

« J'y songerai, promis...

\- Yao, je ne veux pas que tu y songes ! s'affermit Kiku, sévère, puis il se radoucit. Pense que ce sera mon cadeau de Noël, à moi qui ne demande jamais rien et à toi et estime tant cette fête !

\- Tu penses pouvoir me convaincre avec ce genre d'argument ? Tu t'enfonces, mon pauvre ami ! »

Une poignée, trop courte, de secondes passa avant que Japon ne trouve une nouvelle idée pour désespérer celui qui partageait son lit.

« Au nouvel an, on fera un premier pas ; on l'annoncera à la famille ! »

Le soupir de l'aîné aurait pu le faire se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

« Chinois, alors. Dans une semaine, c'est trop tôt.

\- Très bien, mais alors tu m'accompagnes demain sur le marche de Noël de Hong-Kong. Et après demain sur celui de Pékin, on prend l'avion. Puis sur celui de Tokyo. J'aimerais constater les différences entre ces différents lieux. »

Une alarme se déclencha dans les yeux de Chine. Ah non ! Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'endroit et puis, c'était toutes les années la même chose et Japon le savait très bien, il agissait ainsi pour l'embêter et le hâter.

« La nuit porte conseil ; dormons. Je te dirai ma réponse demain, nous ne sommes pas si pressés.

\- Que tu crois. »

Aucun des deux ne put retenir un rire. Kiku finit par lâcher le bassin du plus âgé qu'il écrasait jusque là et se rallongea correctement à ses côtés, se blottissant dans son giron tendre et protecteur, du moins quand il prenait la peine de montrer ses réels sentiments.

« Prépare-toi à la visite des plus beaux marchés de Noël d'Asie !

\- Eh ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !

\- Mais tu l'as pensé. »

Et ce n'était même pas vrai.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce Yao insupportable vous aura plu. J'ai plein de « versions » du personnage qui attendent dans ma tête, ce vieux bougon qui n'aime rien en fait partie. Je suis fan.**

 **Encore une fois, de bonnes fêtes à tous et lâchez une Noël-review !**


End file.
